Aero Serpent
Aero Serpent (エアロ蛇, Earo hebi) is a flying Reptile Beast that spends its life living in Chomb Trees. Appearance Aero Serpents are large snake-like beasts with massive, leathery, red wings. The wings usually have multiple holes in them from setting off Chombs while young. Aero Serpents have blue scales on top and darker blue scales on their bellies. They also have red and yellow feathers on their tails and growing as a collar around their heads. Finally, Aero Serpents have a skull-like helmet that grows on their heads. Behavior In spite of their rather ferocious appearance, Aero Serpents are actually herbivores and feed almost exclusively on the Hydra Blossoms when they are mature and grow up eating the Chombs of the Trees they spend their lives in. Because they live in Chomb Trees and feed on Chombs while young, they end up setting off Chombs from time to time and end up with holes in their wings. If an Aero Serpent causes too much damage to their wings, they will be rendered unable to fly and are left with two choices: to spend the rest of its life in the Chomb Tree and eating Chombs, or to try and live on the ground. Most of the Aero Serpents that try to live on the ground end up killed by the Chomb Tree and used as fertilizer. Aero Serpents are also highly territorial and will attack anyone or anything that they feel is threatening their nests. During their shedding cycle they are far more defensive and likely to attack, making their Capture Level about 10 Levels higher simply due to the unpredictability. Powers & Abilities Flight: thanks to the large leathery wings of this species, they are capable of flying even with numerous holes in the wings. Aero Serpents are capable of flying for a month without rest in search of food and can fly up to 100 km/h. Constriction: thanks to their lenghty, serpentine bodies, Aero Serpents are able to wrap their bodies around opponents and crush them. It has been estimated that a full grown Aero Serpent at full strength is capable of applying a ton of pressure per square inch. However, Aero Serpents don't eat any creatures they kill and simply drop the dead creature where it is then used by the Chomb Tree as nutrients. Fire and Blast Resistance: because Aero Serpents live and grow in Chomb Trees, their skull-like helmets have evolved to be resistant to fire and explosions to help the Aero Serpent survive its youth as it learns to properly eat Chombs. This part of the Aero Serpent has often been used to fireproof buildings and safes and has been used by firefighters and bomb squads to help protect them during their dangerous jobs. As Food Aero Serpents have numerous culinary uses, though most commonly they're sold as steaks due to the fact that the Beast is easier to deal with when cut that way. However, Aero Serpent can also be served as fillets, though much larger cooking areas are needed. When cooked, most Chefs prefer to grill Aero Serpents over Chomb wood, the smoke of which pairs nicely with the Beast due to it living its life in the Chomb Tree. The most expensive ways that Aero Serpents are served are as Aero Wine, where one or more full grown Aero Serpents are infused in grain alcohol or rice wine, or Aero Bloodka, where the blood of an Aero Serpent is mixed with high grade vodkas. Trivia *Appearance is that of Airdramon from Digimon Category:Ingredient Category:Original Ingredient Category:Original Beasts Category:Reptile Beast Category:Beasts Category:Beast Category:Capture Lvl 1-100 Category:Lee's Beastiary Category:Human World